


Made Perfect

by Missy



Category: The Adventures of Brisco County Jr.
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Halloween, Musicians, Rehearsals, Romance, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-25
Updated: 2014-10-25
Packaged: 2018-02-22 13:00:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2508755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brisco helps Dixie rehearse a number for her big Halloween show.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Made Perfect

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DesertScribe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesertScribe/gifts).



> Written as a Treat for Trick or Treat '14!

“Dix,” observed Brisco as he rounded the corner and entered the main dining room of the Horseshoe Club, “I can understand why you needed the biggest pumpkin the county, but I don’t know why you need glitter.”

Dixie flopped down onto a piano bench and patted the wooden case as he rested it upon the stage. “My fans expect something fancy when the holidays roll around,” she said. “And that means I’ve gotta keep myself shiny from the top of my head to the tips of my boots.” She smiled. “Want to hear my latest?”

Brisco’s eyes lit up. “All right. I don’t need to get back to Bowler ‘til six.”

She smiled. “You play piano?”

“Can’t say that I do,” he admitted. “But I can read music.” He had learned viola at Harvard, but it wasn’t a skill he’d had much use for since. Nevertheless he gathered up the sheet music resting beside him on the bench.

“If you hum a few bars I’ll do something I’ve never done before,” she shimmied up the steps to the stage and leaned against said giant pumpkin, a stage prop she’d had trucked down in a refrigerated train car from Washington. “Fake it.”

Brisco provided her the melody, and so she sang aloud the sad tale of Miss Pumpkin, who didn’t have a man of her own to love. In the end, she found her man – and then some – in a long-legged fellow named Jack Pumpkinfrost. The song was pure Dixie; it had character, told a story, and teased without being revealing. 

When the melody ended Brisco sat back against the bench, grinning. “You sound great - that’s the big act?” he asked.

“Well, there’s a difference. Tomorrow night, I’m gonna sing ‘Jack Pumpkinfrost’ while lying across this big fella with a batch of glitter raining down and a buncha chorus girls around me,” she said, and patted the pumpkin in question, then headed offstage. “Then tomorrow morning the fella down at the orphanage takes this sweetheart in and slices it up for stewing. The kids will have pumpkin pie ‘til New Years Eve” She wrapped her arms around Brisco’s neck, then she kissed his cheek and smiled at him, sublime in her beauty. 

“You’re a good gal, Dix,” he said.

“But you love me better when I’m bad,” she pointed out, sliding the tips of her fingers into the rim of his gunbelt.

“No, I love all of you,” he said. It was true, and, by the time he let go he knew she believed it.

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfiction uses characters from **The Adventures of Brisco County Jr.** , all of whom are the property of **Warner Brothers**. No money was gained from the writing of this fanfiction and all are used under the strictures of the Berne Convention.


End file.
